


It's Not Me

by h0neylily



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Infected Characters, M/M, Mira HQ (Among Us), Nonbinary Character, Other, Outer Space, Parasites, Polus (Among Us), Sad, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Spaceships, The Skeld (Among Us), Video Game: Among Us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neylily/pseuds/h0neylily
Summary: "You're smart. You knew what you were doing. How did you know so much?""I didn't, I just knew you were weak."It was supposed to be a quick mission. Head to the ship, perform their yearly maintenance, and head back to earth. White was the captains right hand man. A kind soul who earned his position by completing tasks faster and more efficiently than any of his crew mates. This year wasn't supposed to be any different.... At least until an anomaly was detected on board.
Relationships: Black/Pink (Among Us), Cyan/White (Among Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	It's Not Me

"Captain! There's something I think you should look at." Blue yelled down the hall then hunched back over his computer. The light of each screen flashed against his helmet. They displayed various stats and maps of their current area. Papers were messily scattered on top of his desk. There were record files, diagrams, letters from HQ. It was a mess of ideas and thoughts. Empty paper coffee cups from the break room sat at the bottom of Blue's trash can. He knew that this round at The Skeld had to be the most perfect one yet. Then they could go home. They could finally go home. But he saw something. Something that wasn't supposed to be there. Just as Blue opened a tab to see the vitals of their base, Black swiftly turned the corner into his room.

"What happened Blue?" He opened his visor and a look of slight concern was on his face. Black was a very interesting but strong leader. He was tall, about 6'2, and he possessed black messy hair. He almost always had his helmet on, but when he does show his face, it's almost always blank. He barely shows emotion in front of the others. Something about him that the others find odd is that he always wear a captain hat on top of his helmet. Pink gifted to him on his 25th birthday. Nobody knows why he keeps wearing that silly thing but nobody bothers to ask, worried they will get in trouble.

"Sir! Look at monitor 7!" Black fixed his gaze towards the screen Blue was pointing at. A bright red dot was flashing on screen, slowly moving around the mapped out area. "What the hell is that?" Black spoke, "Do we have any classification on it?"  
Blue hesitated, "I don't know anything about it. All I know is that it's messing with the signal. I'm unable to properly locate it."  
"Are you suggesting that this might be a decoy?" Black gestured back to the red dot.  
"It's a possibility, but I don't know." Blue aggressively began typing code into a program. "I'm attempting to work around it, but it may take a while."  
Black snarled, "A while!? We're going to The Skeld in less than an hour!" He paused for a moment then let out a sigh, "You need time to get ready. I'll have white gather the crew so we can speak about this matter together." He couldn't see Blue's face, but he knew he was nervous. Blue spun his chair back around and got back to work. Before he left, Black placed his hand on Blue's shoulder, "You'll be alright son. Now get prepared."

"Why are we here again?" Orange groaned as he slumped over in his chair, "We already know how the tasks work. Why do we need another pep talk?"  
White stared down Orange, "Well this time it's a special one. The captain said he has a super important matter to discuss before we head to The Skeld so you guys better pay attention to him!"  
"I wonder what he has to tell us," Pink spoke to herself.  
"Oh I know!" Lime yelled and stood up on top of her chair, "There's a billion aliens on the ship and they're gonna eat our brains!" Pink and Yellow looked slightly grossed out.  
Green chimed in, "Don't be ridiculous. I'm pretty sure you just mixed up aliens and zombies," He walked over to Lime's chair and shook it a little. Lime let out a small yelp as she struggled to regain her balanced. She glared at Green. He snickered. "And besides, we have never encountered an extra terrestrial being once over our time here. I'm starting to doubt if they even exist. Even if they are out there, the chances of us discovering one on the ship is slim to none."

Lime huffed as she sat back down in her chair, "Well you're no fun. It was just for shits and giggles" Pink gasped, " _Language._ " Lime scoffed, "Yeah sorry whatever."  
Purple spoke up, "When the fuck is Black gonna get here? I woke up late and I need coffee. And _now_ the only place I can get it is The Skeld because _Blue_ drank all of it here." Pink let out another gasp, " ** _Language._** " "Well MAYBE you should have remembered to set your alarm!" Blue finally spoke up from the corner of the room. His leg was bouncing and he seemed very jittery. Everyone knew that this guy basically lived off of caffeine.  
White sighed, "It should only be about..." He checked the digital clock that was hanging on the wall, "...6 more minutes."

Suddenly, a loud thud was heard and everyone turned to face the source of the noise. Red had stabbed his pocket knife into the table. He looked pissed but then again, he always looked pissed.  
"THIS GUY BETTER BE PUTTING ON A FUCKING FIREWORKS SHOW. I HAVEN'T BEEN WAITING AROUND FOR 20 MINUTES FOR NOTHING!" Brown flinched at his screeching and curled into a ball. She was never good with loud, sudden noises. Pink didn't bother commenting on Red's dirty mouth. She knew nobody cared. That's just Red. As bright as a dying light bulb.  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Let's just calm down. Please put that thing away Red." White gestured towards Red's pocked knife. Red cursed to himself as he yanked the knife out of the table and returned to twirling it around. White knew that Red only does that to get Pink's attention, but she never notices. He thinks it's cool but Pink doesn't even bother to look his way. And understandably so. Yellow motioned to Brown to make sure she was okay. Brown reluctantly nodded her head. Yellow wanted to scream at Red until his eardrums burst, but she knew it would hurt Brown even more. Cyan took a moment to look around, then leaned his whole body over the table and stretched like a cat. White always giggled when he did that. It was silly and kind of cute in a way. "I feel like something else should be addressed right now," Cyan spoke, "The other elephant in the room." Purple looked up as they were playing with their thumbs. "Huh? What're you talking about?" Cyan looked dumbfounded at Purple but brushed it off.

"Well what I mean is, this is probably going to be our last adventure together."

Everyone exchanged looks. It was true. This was going to be their last adventure. They we're going back to earth after this. They were going home.

White stood up and made eye contact with everyone in the room. "Then this is going to be our best adventure yet."

Everyone's moment of silence was broken as the Captain of the crew came bursting through the door. "Finally." Said Red and Orange in unison. "Oh Captain you're back!" White faced Black and spoke with some joy in his voice, "So what's the report for the crew? I'm sure this mission will be the greatest one yet!" Black sighed and looked White straight in the eyes. "Could you sit down for a moment? This talk needs to be serious." White hesitantly sat down, his joy slowly shaping into a worried stare. Black cleared his throat. "About an hour ago, me an Blue discovered some sort of... thing was appearing on our signal but we have no idea what it was."

Everyone whispered to each other. Red spoke up. "BLUE?" Brown flinched again "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING? THIS SOUNDS LIKE IMPORTANT SHIT TO KNOW!" Blue snapped back. "Hey! I'm not supposed to give out any information unless it's instructed by the captain! And the captain said wait till he got back!" "Oh what a load of shit." Red slid back into his seat. "B-But Black?" Lime spoke, slightly shivering in her chair, "What does this mean for our mission?" Black and Blue exchanged looks. "Well, I'm not saying this _will_ happen, but if you encounter any kind of creature or unfamiliar object while we're in The Skeld please for the love of god tell us. If it's dangerous, we might have to abort our mission." Everyone began to whisper again.

White realized that what ever was happening right now was real and it could cost them 5 years before they could go back home. No this can't happen. This won't happen "CAPTAIN!" Everyone looked up to see White standing next to Black. "I wan't to promise you know that no matter what happens to us, we will be by your side!" Black chuckled. "And that's why you're my right hand man." White knew that Black was proud. He was proud of White and his entire crew. He knew that Black was preparing for this moment his whole life. "Alright crew! Gather yourselves and board the ship. We're going home today"

The crew members hauled themselves onto the ship. "This is extremely fascinating, don't you think so Lime?" Green seemed to have stars in his eyes. "I think I just jinxed the entire crew." Lime groaned. Purple came up behind them, laughing. "Hey look on the bright side, at least we got each other!" Lime snickered. "Yeah you're right" And as the final crew member stepped on board, nobody noticed the trail of slime leftover by their new guest.


End file.
